


Mother Mary

by DeanRiordain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Mary Winchester Feels, POV Mary Winchester, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: I had a lot of Requests to write Mary's POV to "Alive". It's not exactly what I think everyone had in mind but I'm proud of it.This is Mary Winchester's POV, watching Dean fall in love with Castiel more and more. Enjoy. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290058) by [DeanRiordain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain). 



Remembering the exact way you died, and still being able to feel the prickle of stinging, burning, sizzling heat on your skin as you dream is never a pleasant thought. Sometimes, when Mary Winchester woke up in the middle of the night, she forgot she was safe. Sometimes, she could still hear baby Sammy crying, and her motherly instincts kicked in, and she went to grab her little boy.

Of course, her little boy wasn’t a baby anymore. He was all of 6’4”, grown up...well, practically overnight...Dean, too. That part was sometimes even harder than the pain of burning alive. It was a different kind of pain she felt, one that didn’t cease when she realized where, or when she was. This was the pain that came with knowing you missed over thirty years of your boys’ lives. A lot happens in thirty years.

John’s journal had filled in some of the blanks for her, and after that, she’d almost regretted filling them with truth. John knew surprisingly little about their two boys. There were records on how to kill Rugarus and Okami, but there were no records on the day that Sam took his first steps, or the day that Dean first went to Kindergarten. There were no pictures of family outings, or smiling, toothless boys. As far as Mary could tell, they’d been basically on their own, and her sweet boy, her Dean, had raised Sam himself.

She’d answered some of the questions herself, like whether Dean would grow out of his bow-legs...or whether he’d ever stop loving riding in that Impala, or pie; or, whether Sam would have green eyes, or brown (they’d turned into a beautiful mixture of the two colors). 

Some of the answers, she learned from watching. The first day she’d come home, she’d been introduced to the angel, Castiel, and Mary had learned where the empty blanks in Dean’s life had been filled.

It was honestly a lot to take in...not so much that Dean liked men...she supposed that was fine, as long as her son was happy...but an  _ angel _ ? Angels really existed, and one had been watching over her son, her Dean, the entire time?

It was almost bittersweet as she’d watched them embrace, Dean unashamed to kiss him, to hold him, to assure him that he was all right. John wouldn’t be walking through the door, there would be no reunion there...and from what she later learned, the John Winchester she knew….apple pie life, family man, nine-to-five job...had ceased existing when she died. She chose to watch Dean fall in love instead.

Castiel was a little...backwards...but, so was she...so they got along. They learned their ‘people skills’ together, and grew close almost immediately. They liked to look back and laugh at the time she had almost shot him. “You couldn’t have hurt me,” he’d told her, proceeding to tell her about the times Dean had tried and hurt himself in the process. Those stories made Dean blush, and bury his face back into whatever he was doing with a “shut up, Cas.”

Mary had never gotten to know what it was for Dean to be unhappy, although Sam said that it was a relatively new thing for Dean to smile so much...and while she figured some of that had to do with her arrival, and them being a family, she had a sneaking suspicion that really, it was Castiel. Dean smiled more with Castiel, nearly doubled over onto the floor when the angel made him laugh...his features softened, and he brightened. She recognized her own eyes on his face, the soft, happy look of comfort, home, and of love.

It came as more of a surprise to Castiel and Dean, than it did to Sam and Mary when Dean had finally plucked up the courage to ask Cas to move into the bunker. Of course, Dean wore the change in his life awkwardly, with blushes, or stares, as he and his angel moved into his room. Gradually though, that became more comfortable, too, and it wasn’t an uncommon thing for Mary to find Castiel in the kitchen in a Men of Letters robe in the early morning, trying to learn how to bake pies, or anything edible. She proudly became his taste tester, even if she didn’t know a thing about cooking, herself.

She never knew what boy or girl Dean had first fallen in love with, or with whom he’d shared his first kiss or first heartbreak...but as far as she was concerned, she was sharing something far more special with him- getting to watch him fall head over heels with the angel that was always watching over him, and loved him unconditionally.


End file.
